


Возраст

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: От четырёх до восемнадцати
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Возраст

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Работа была написана для ЗФБ2017
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5338423)

Адриану четыре, Маринетт четыре.  
Адриан распечатывает дорогие подарки, но не чувствует ни капли радости — это рождество он снова проводит без родителей. Маринетт путается под ногами многочисленных родственников и пачкает руки, запихивая шоколад за обе щёки.

Адриану шесть, Маринетт шесть.  
Адриан легко справляется со сложной задачей по математике, и отец тут же нанимает ему репетитора по экономике. Кажется, он снова недоволен. Маринетт катается по кафельной плитке в махровых носках и рассыпает по кухне сахарную пудру, представляя себя снежной феей. Никто её не ругает.

Адриану десять, Маринетт десять.  
Адриан снимается для модного журнала, демонстрируя новую детскую линию бренда отца. Маринетт в очередной раз сжигает в духовке пирожные и проклинает себя за то, что не переняла от родителей таланта к готовке.

Адриану тринадцать, Маринетт тринадцать.  
Адриан впервые выходит из себя после смерти матери и кричит на отца, прося хоть немного свободы. Маринетт сидит в уютном кафе и болтает со своей лучшей подругой.

Адриану четырнадцать, Маринетт всё ещё тринадцать.  
Адриан впервые переступает порог коллежа и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Маринетт впервые влюбляется и плачет в подушку из-за мальчика.

Адриану пятнадцать, Маринетт пятнадцать.  
Адриан не знает, как назвать чувства, которые он испытывает к Маринетт. Маринетт знает, как называются её чувства к Адриану, но они приносят ей только боль.

Адриану шестнадцать, Маринетт всё ещё пятнадцать.  
Адриан откашливается и приглашает Маринетт на свидание, едва не умирая на месте со стыда. Маринетт бьёт себя по щеке, считая, что всё это ей снится.

Адриану шестнадцать, Маринетт шестнадцать.  
На церемонии поступления в лицей они стоят вместе, незаметно для остальных держась за руки.

Адриану восемнадцать, Маринетт восемнадцать.  
Маринетт катается по кафелю в махровых носках, посыпая приготовленные пирожные сахарной пудрой. Адриан ловит её у плиты и мягко целует в висок.   
Это Рождество он проведёт не один.


End file.
